


After Hours

by waywardodysseys



Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Roughness, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys
Summary: Max keeps his mouth glued to yours as he pulls you up against him. He begins walking you backwards into his office has his hands travel up the back of your blouse. His fingers move into your Y/H/C hair.You feel your legs hit his desk. You pull back and look at Max.Max brushes a thumb over your swollen lips. “I think we’ve both wanted this for a while.”You lick your lips as Max’s hands travel down the front of your blouse. He pulls the material out of your skirt and he begins unbuttoning your shirt.
Relationships: Maxwell Lord/Reader, Maxwell Lord/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> This is published on Tumblr under the same name.
> 
> This fic was requested.
> 
> ***It wouldn't let me tag this under Wonder Woman 1984.***

You straighten your pencil skirt and grab the tray of cups. You use your back to push open the door to your boss’ office.

Maxwell Lord is sitting at his desk. His eyes land on you as you walk in.

“Mister Lord,” a gentleman clears his throat, “we highly suggest you invest.”

“Gentlemen,” Max states as his eyes remain on you as you hand his guests their cups of coffee, “I think investing in the future is wise, but I will have to go over the numbers.”

You reach for your boss’ cup and walk it over to him.

You look into his eyes and heat floods your body. He’s done things to your body and he’s never touched it except the occasional brush of his hand against yours.

“Thank you, Y/N,” Max whispers as he takes his cup.

“Mister Lord,” you whisper.

You smile at him then grab the tray and walk out of the office. Once back at your desk, your heart rate returns to normal. You think of his hands on your body, his mouth against yours.

You moan as another heatwave courses through you.

You busy yourself with work, hoping the day’s end comes sooner than later.

\-------

It’s nearing six when your boss walks out of his office. He stops and looks at you.

“Y/N,” he states.

“Mister Lord,” you reply.

“Please, it’s after work hours. It’s Max.”

But he had always said to call him mister Lord. You simply smile and nod. You take in the dark charcoal three-piece suit he’s wearing. The matching tie tucked into the vest and the white button-down top. His blond hair is thick, and his face is smooth.

You clear your throat and stand, “I need to get going.”

“Sorry to keep you after five. Hope I didn’t keep you from anything.”

You nod your head, “it’s fine.”

Max moves to stop you from leaving.

“Mister L—”

“Max,” he remarks.

“Max,” you say slowly, tasting his name on your lips for the first time in front of him.

Max smiles. “Y/N.”

You look at him as he brings his mouth down against yours.

His lips are soft against yours. You move your hands up his arms, along his broad shoulders. Your fingers move through his blond hair. You moan against his mouth as you feel his cock harden.

Max keeps his mouth glued to yours as he pulls you up against him. He begins walking you backwards into his office has his hands travel up the back of your blouse. His fingers move into your Y/H/C hair.

You feel your legs hit his desk. You pull back and look at Max.

Max brushes a thumb over your swollen lips. “I think we’ve both wanted this for a while.”

You lick your lips as Max’s hands travel down the front of your blouse. He pulls the material out of your skirt and he begins unbuttoning your shirt.

Max leans down and nuzzles your neck as his hands roam down over your chest and stomach. You feel his fingers cup your breasts over your bra. His thumbs flick the fabric. He smiles against your skin as he hears you suck in a breath.

“Max,” you sigh contently as your hands begin fumbling with the vest he’s wearing.

Max moves his mouth across your collarbone as he pushes your blouse down your arms.

You moan as his hands reach around you and unhook your bra. He takes the straps and slowly lowers them down your arms. His fingers grazing your skin, causing you to have goosebumps.

You bite your lip as he throws the bra onto the floor, then hooks his hands under your legs and pushes you up onto his desk. 

Max leans over and claims your mouth as his hands travel down your chest and palm your breasts. He flicks your nipples with his thumbs and moans as he hears you suck in a breath.

“Mmm—oh,” you pant breathlessly as your fingers move through his hair as he begins trailing kisses down your stomach.

Max stands and looks at your body on his desk. He’s waited since the day of your interview to fuck you on his desk. He’s never wanted someone so badly in life. He has wanted some things, because he is a greedy motherfucker. And now with you, he’s become more greedier than ever.

“Unzip your skirt,” Max grounds out.

You reach down to your side and find the zipper. You lower it slowly.

“Push the skirt, and your panties off,” Max hisses.

You push the skirt and your underwear down off your legs. Once you feel them fall around your ankles, which are dangling off the desk, you kick them aside.

“Lie back for me,” Max moans as he strokes himself atop his pants.

You lie back against the glass top of desk. It’s cold but you don’t mind because your body is pulsating with heat.

Max pushes your legs open and palms your core. He moans as he feels you’re wet and hot. He slides his fingers against your folds. His cock is aching for release as he hears you suck in a breath at his intimate touch.

“Max,” you moan lowly.

Max kneels and dips his head. His tongue licks up your folds as he uses his fingers to open them. He feels for your sensitive nub and begins circling it slowly.

“Fu—oh,” you moan loudly as your hands reach down towards his head. 

Max moans against your core as he feels your fingers weave through his hair. 

Your orgasm rises inside of you as you feel Max’s tongue circles your clit faster. You’ve never had someone give you this much pleasure from oral before.

“Oh—mmm—yes—fu,” you moan as your orgasm crashes inside of you.

Max laps at your sensitive nub slowly as he feels the trembles of your body against his tongue.

“Max,” you moan out.

Max keeps his tongue against your clit lightly as he reaches up and flicks a nipple.

“Max,” you half shriek out, half moan.

Fuck, your mind screams.

Max kisses up your stomach and chest. He moves his mouth between the valley of your breasts. He flicks your nipples again with his thumbs and tongue. 

He unbuttons and unzips his pants, pushing them down around his hips.

Your Y/E/C eyes are on him as he reveals his thick, hard cock to you.

You inwardly moan. He’s big. You had heard gossip from your group of friends when you had told them you landed a job working for the Maxwell Lord, and now you know the truth.

Fuck, you think. You couldn’t wait to feel him inside of your pussy.

You see Max reach for his vest and shirt. “Suit on. Please.”

Max raises his eyebrows. He makes a mental note you just revealed a kink to him.

“Anything for you,” he whispers as he steps between your open legs and strokes his cock against your folds.

You moan and bite your lip.

Max slides his cock into your slick canal slowly. He moans loudly as he feels your pussy conform to his cock, and once he is inside your depths, he feels your pussy clench around him tightly.

“Oh, fuck!” Max hisses as he places both of his hands on your hips.

God, yes, your mind screams as your mouth moans aloud, “fuck me Max.”

Max needs no further invitation to begin thrusting in and out of you. He starts slowly, savoring the way your pussy conforms to his cock every time he sinks into your wet warmth. 

“Oh—so—tight—yes,” Max hisses as looks down at you.

He takes in your naked body as well as your arching back when he thrusts into you. He freeze frames this moment to his memory. He doesn’t want to forget it; he never wants to forget it.

Max’s eyes watch as your hands travel down your body and your own hand finds your folds. 

“Touch yourself Y/N,” Max grounds out as he begins thrusting faster.

You find your clit in between your folds and begin circling it. With Max’s thrusts becoming rapid your second orgasm begins cresting inside of you.

“Fuck,” is all you can mutter out since your body is on pleasure overload.

You keep your eyes on him. He’s looking down at you with his brown eyes, still wearing his vest and button-down top. You reach up with your free hand and grab his tie. You lean up and meet his body halfway. You brush your mouth against his, letting your tongue slide across his mouth.

You moan against his soft lips as he opens his mouth letting you in.

Once Max saw the primal desire in your eyes before claiming his mouth, he knew he was going to have you again and again – either in this office or his bed at home.

“Fuck, baby,” Max moans as he pulls faintly back.

“Yes, please,” you moan as your orgasm finally approaches the edge.

You bite your lip as your body begins to tremble again. You feel your pussy clench Max’s cock tightly as your orgasm rolls through you.

“Max,” you half moan, half whisper as you pull his mouth down and kiss it again.

Max feels your pussy clench his cock. He thrusts harshly into you, making sure he’s deep inside of you as he cums and empties himself inside of you.

“Y/N,” Max moans out as he pulls you up and wraps his arms around you, making sure he doesn’t lose contact with your mouth.

You kiss Max deeply as your hands travel up his suit. You feel his cock twitch inside of your pussy then feel him slip out. You moan at the loss of his cock inside of you.

Max smiles against your mouth. “I promise to give you more.”

“I need more Max,” you breathlessly whisper against his mouth, “I want more.”

“All in good time,” Max whispers as he pulls faintly away, “get dressed and I’ll give you more back at my place, in my bed.”

You swallow.

You’ve never been this turned on, or excited for anything. You scrambled to get your clothes back on.

Once they were and once Max had fixed his clothes, he escorts you out of his office and down to the waiting car.


End file.
